Let Her Be
by AbbyLove
Summary: This is a songfic of the song Let Her Be by Hootie and the Blowfish! : This is my first attempt, so be gentle ; Please, please read! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN THE SONG LET HER BE BY HOOTIE AND THE BLOWFISH! Jus sayin! :


A/N: Hi all, this is Abby Love! This is my first time posting. It's my first songfic, so i'm not sure how it is. I'll let you wonderful readers decide that! :) I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not even British. lol :p Although i wish i had an English accent... that would be boss! :)

I found her sitting by herself under a street light, looking as though she was trying desperately to find a lost thought.

"What's on your mind, Gin?" I ask.

"I don't really know Harry, I kinda lost it. I'm just so confused. You know I love you, right, but I also love Blaise. I'm so confused." She tells me. "I was at the pub all afternoon, then I went to sober up a little. Took a shower, had some coffee… Now I'm here. Harry, I'm lost. I don't know what to do or how to feel. I'm so sorry." She lays her head on me. I run my fingers through her soft, long, dark red hair. I could smell the shampoo she uses.

"I don't care Gin. You know that I will always love you know matter what." I mumble to her. Merlin, please, help me. Help her. Whatever makes her feel better. If she wants to cry on my shoulder, I'll let her, even if her tears fall like rain. If she wants to sing to help ease the pain, I'll listen. If I have to let her go so she can be happy, I will watch the love of my life walk away from me. And if we make it to sunrise, please give her comfort, let her be.

"Common Gin, let's go home and get to sleep." We walked back to the apartment and went to bed. The next morning, when I woke up, Gin was gone. I got up, walked to the living room, and found a note next to the telephone. I picked it up and started reading it.

Harry,

I've gone away. I just need time to myself so I can think. Maybe I will come back someday. I love you forever,

Ginny

Fear seized my heart. I want to go look for her, but I don't even know where to start. I get dressed, and as I am pulling on my shoes, who happens to walk in? Ginny. I stared, speechless at her. She walked right past me, as though I didn't exist. I sat on the couch, too stunned to move, and summoned a bottle of fire whiskey to me. I can't help but feel bad for myself and the situation I got caught up in. Merlin, please, help me. Help her. Whatever makes her feel better. If she wants to cry on my shoulder, I'll let her, even if her tears fall like rain. If she wants to sing to help ease the pain, I'll listen. If I have to let her go so she can be happy, I will watch the love of my life walk away from me. And if we make it to sunrise, please give her comfort, let her be.

I want out. I don't want to be in this situation anymore, because, frankly, it's really crappy. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I could leave. I could do it, Gin would be fine. With me gone, she only has one choice. She would get over me. I started to cry. That's not what I want. No matter how bad it hurts, all I want is to be there for her. As a friend, as a lover, it doesn't matter, because I did not win a war just so I can run out on the love of my life. I just can't believe that this is the girl I fell in love with years and years ago. She is defiantly not the same, but, are any of us?

"Harry, I'm going in the back, wanna come?" she asks. I sigh, I wish she would stop smoking pot and getting high.

"No Gin, and you shouldn't either."

"I'm not a child, Harry. Blaise understands that. Maybe I'll go to his place." And with a flip of her hair, she leaves. I sit back down on the couch to wallow in self pity. I start crying, and yelling.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I shout to no one. No one cares. I feel so tortured. There's nothing for me to do. I scream again.

Merlin, please, help me. Help her. Whatever makes her feel better. If she wants to cry on my shoulder, I'll let her, even if her tears fall like rain. If she wants to sing to help ease the pain, I'll listen. If I have to let her go so she can be happy, I will watch the love of my life walk away from me. And if we make it to sunrise, please give her comfort, let her be. Let her be.

Lyrics to Let Her Be by Hootie and the Blowfish (which I don't own!)

She sits alone by a lamppost  
trying to find a thought that's escaped her mind  
She says Dad's the one I love the most  
but Stipe's not far behind  
She lets me in  
only tell me where's she's been  
when she's had too much to drink  
I say that I don't care I just run my hands  
through her dark hair and I pray to God  
you gotta help me fly away  
And just:  
Let her cry:if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing:if it eases all her pain  
Let her go:let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be:let her be.  
This morning I woke up alone  
found a note by the phone  
saying maybe I'll be back some day  
I wanted to look for you  
You walked in I didn't know just what to do  
so I sat back down had a beer and felt sorry for myself.  
_[Chorus]_  
_[Solo]_  
_[Chorus]_  
Last nite I tried to leave  
She cried so much I just  
could not believe  
she was the same girl I  
fell in love with long ago  
She went in the back to  
get high  
I sat down on my couch  
and cried  
yelling oh mama please  
help me  
won't you hold my hand.  
_[Chorus]_  
_[Chorus]_

_A/N Please review and let me know how i did and what i can do to improve, and if you want me to write more stuff!_

_xoAbbyLovexo_


End file.
